


Ageless

by wooden_randler



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Bad Fanfic, Bad Writing, M/M, Rhettandlink, Tropetastic Tuesday, Tropetastic Tuesday 2, rhett and link - Freeform, rhink, tropetastictuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooden_randler/pseuds/wooden_randler
Summary: Just a short story. Nothing more.





	

They been together every stage of life. Well all but each others birth. They been together throu grade school,middle school and high school. They been there for first loves,first heartbreaks,and finally true loves.  
Link doesn't like the thought of getting old. He hates it when people point out any grey hairs or wrinkles. He is worried he's losing his touch. That he is losing his sex appeal. He doesn't want his wife to think he is turning into a old fart.  
Rhett on the other hand likes some things about getting older. He feels he is getting more rugged, and his beard is fuller than ever. He owns his laugh lines. Heck he even pointed out new white hairs, that showed up after he shaved his beard.  
Seeing the look on Link's face when he is worried kills Rhett inside. When no one but them are around, he tells Link he is still beautiful. He would die for Link. Die for Link over and over.  
The running joke for over 15 years is that they are married...but not to each other. But if Rhett had his way, they would be. Link has always been his rock.


End file.
